Watching over You
by redemancy
Summary: Vaughn watches over Sydney. AU Season 5


**Title: **Watching over You

**Author:** taintedvision

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alias, unfortunately

**Rating:** PG for thematic elements

**Summary: **Vaughn watches Sydney

**Timeline:** Season 5 Post _"Prophecy Five", _AU

**Shipper:** S/V

* * *

He watched her sleep. She was restless and turned to face him, murmuring under her breath. Vaughn felt his heart crack.

"You're dreaming of me," he whispered, tucking a strand of loose brown hair behind her ear. She smiled in her sleep. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," he replied. Turning to the other side of the bed, Vaughn called a question out into the darkness.

"What do I do now God?"

"_Leave her," _a voice said softly.

Vaughn got up silently from the bed and lingered a moment in the moonlight before he quietly left the room. He would see her again tomorrow.

The next day he stood with Marshall in the APO office as he explained the latest of his crazy gadgets to Weiss. Sydney walked in as usual with her business-like visage. But he knew her better. She smiled at them and sat at her desk, exhausted.

"God," Vaughn started. "She looks tired."

"_Love her." _He replied.

Vaughn walked by and she raised her head, her eyes closed, deep in thought. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"He really does love you," Dixon said. Sydney opened her eyes and Vaughn turned around to face the Dahomian king. She smiled.

"I know," she replied.

Vaughn turned and walked away.

That night they had dinner in front of the fire. Sydney had set a table for two and Vaughn sat across from her and quietly watched as she ate. She was beautiful. The orange and yellow flames tinted her face and gave her a rosy complexion, her face vibrant and full of life.

"God," Vaughn said. "She's so beautiful."

"_Tell her."_

"God, you're beautiful," Vaughn commented leaning closer to her. Sydney smiled and rubbed her steadily protruding stomach.

"This baby is going to be beautiful."

He followed her to the bed room and lay next to her as she propped herself up to read. They lay there in silence until she began to cry. Vaughn watched as the salty drops slid down her face and wet the pages of the book she was reading.

"Don't cry," he pleaded. "I'm right here. I'm right beside you." But she didn't stop. Vaughn turned to God with a despair that He already knew.

"God, now what?"

"_Comfort her."_

He turned to face her, and knelt beside her.

"Sydney," Vaughn whispered. "I'm so sorry." She put her book down and curled up with her head resting on his pillow. Vaughn laid the same way and faced her. They stayed like that until Sydney fell asleep, but Vaughn never ceased whispering.

The next morning, Weiss came over to take Sydney to the doctor's office for some prenatal care. Vaughn could see the excitement in her eyes and the hope that she had for their baby. He was excited too. When they called Sydney's name, they passed through the door and into the bland doctor's office on the other side.

"Good morning Ms. Bristow," the doctor said. "Today's the day."

"The day for what?" Syd asked.

"The day you find out the gender of your baby. Isn't that exciting?" Sydney smiled and looked over at Weiss and Vaughn. They both smiled back.

"So what do you think it will be?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know, I'm hoping for a girl. My fiancé and I have already chosen a name." The doctor smiled and looked over in the men's direction. A few minutes after applying the gel to Sydney's stomach, the doctor looked intently at the screen. Sydney, Weiss and Vaughn did the same.

"Well, it looks like you're going to have to start looking for a different name, honey," the doctor said nicely. "You're having a boy." Vaughn's heart stopped. A boy? They hadn't talked about boys' names. He looked at Weiss who was running his hand through his hair, clearly perplexed.

"What are you gonna do Syd?" he asked. She didn't hesitate to respond.

"Michael. Like his father." Vaughn stared at her and she smiled.

"You don't have to do that," he wanted to say. But the words were caught between his lips and a whisper. Her mind was made up and Vaughn felt his heart crack a little more.

After Weiss dropped them off at Sydney's house, she went back to her room and lay down. They spent the day reading and occasionally watching TV. When it neared dusk, Sydney walked out onto the back patio and sat in the lounge chair to watch the sunset. Vaughn joined her shortly.

"I love sunsets," he commented looking over at her. Closing her eyes and smiling was her response. Vaughn looked out onto the horizon to see the sun rapidly sink behind the trees and city limits. The reds, oranges and pinks of the sun slowly gave way to the deep purple and silver stars of the night. It wasn't long until Sydney fell asleep. Vaughn went inside to get her a blanket and draped it over her. He sat a little longer and watched her sleep. After a while, she began to murmur under her breath again but this time, a smile came to her face.

"I do," she mumbled. Vaughn was suddenly moved. Looking down at Sydney and hearing her say those two words, rendered the final blow to his heart and he broke down and cried.

"She's dreaming of our wedding, Lord. What do I do? Lord!" he cried out. "Please let me go back to her!" But this time there was no answer.

**Fin?**

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN: This is meant to be a little choppy. Please don't hate me, it's only an experiment…. :) _**

_**AN2: Sorry the ending was kind of weak, but I couldn't think of anything else. Well, what did you think? **_


End file.
